Icy Dictator: Chapter 8
Josh's P.O.V I got to admit Stephanie got a lot of endurance for this fight. I've fought her for about 30 minutes. My barrier is threatening to drop to 1/5 due to the amount of power I put in, so I decided to conserve my power now, and I just charged at her and use my swordfighting skills. Suddenly, the glass ceiling was covered with metal strips, which means the sun is blotted out from the arena and was replaced with a medium intensity light bulb in the arena. My hopes were crushed. The sun is the only thing keeping me alive and battleready, now I have to end this match as soon as possible. I charged at her, and Stephanie allowed me to approach me, and I leaped and struck overhead, but apparently she blocked it. Then the swordfighting begins, and as time passed, I began to grew tired, but I tried to now show Stephanie that I'm tired. Finally, Stephanie made her mistake. She thrust her sword in the front and I sidestepped and grabbed her arms and hit her in the elbow, which is right at the pressure point in her elbow, which made her drop her sword and clutch her right arm in pain. I kicked Stephanie in the chest as hard as I can and Stephanie stumbled, but didn't fell. I made a few combo moves until Stephanie is down on the ground. Wow, it took quite an effort to make her finally get down. I quickly approached her and kicked her in the guts, to make sure she didn't get up. And I unsheathed my knife from my belt and is about to plunge the knife into Stephanie's gut while someone stopped me. It's Hope Robson. Apparently, he appeared from the fissures in the arena before, and he had drilled quite a big enough hole for him to get in, but what's the problem is that closing the hole. Shirato will notice this. It's her arena after all. Just then, the bell rang. "Time's up!" Shirato's voice boomed across the arena, and we withdrew our weapons and Hope exited through the fissure in the arena. I helped Stephanie up, and shook hands with her. "Nice fighting with you, midget!" Stephanie smiled. "Yeah..." I was obviously offended when someone calls me midget, and walked out of the arena. Hope was already worried about Stephanie, and we trudged through the arena's main exit and walked towards our cabins. "Josh McLean had won the following round, and next, we shall have Platina versus Kenny!" Apparently, the goddess now has an opportunity to fight Kenny, and I can tell she is excited with it. "And that's going to be the last fight in this arena!" Shirato bellowed. "After this, we will transfer to the next arena!" I looked at the gaping crowds. Some people are already covering their mouths, because they know that they are going to experience battles similar to that of Antaeus's arena, which is a fight to the death with a monster, because the arena in Mount Othrys serves as an arena for non-humans, unless Shirato and/or Khione made some special events such as a person battling the huge lydian drakon or clazmonion sow. I also remember there's one event where the 12 olympian gods are going against Typhon, and Typhon almost won until Zeus smote Typhon point blank and that stunned Typhon and he fell down. Khione didn't like it since it destroyed half of her arena and broke the protective plexiglass and allowed the cold weather to rush in and froze almost everything in the arena, and it took her about 6 months to rebuild it again. Anyways, this is going to be a very interesting fight between Platina and Kenny Gloom. I walked towards my cabin and on the way, I saw Andrea waiting for me. Andrea tackle hugged me and we both fell onto the floor. "So, did you win, cutie?" Andrea asked. "I certainly did," My voice trailed off. "Josh, what happened?" Andrea asked. "It's just..." I thought about my breaking down barrier. I wished I could repair the barriers myself, but the only way for me to do that is to fell in a coma. There's no other way. "...my barriers." Andrea's eyes twitched. Andrea is one of the people that I told about my barriers. Only my friends knew about the barriers, and not just any friends. The bestest friend or a girlfriend. "It's breaking down, isn't it?" Andrea asked with concern. I quietly nodded. "Andrea, I need more time to go in a coma." I approached her, wearing my worried face. "I can't just collapse in the middle of the arena and look like a weakling. Will you take care of me?" Andrea put her right hand on her chin and stared at the ceiling. She is obviously going to take care of me, regardless what state I am in, and I am ready to fall into a coma now. "Promise?" I whispered at her right ear. "Promise." Andrea told me. With that, I immediately collapsed in Andrea's arms. Platins's P.O.V I am so excited about the upcoming match. I get to go against Kenny, and to be honest, I enjoy beating him up. But unfortunately, after this match, this arena is going to be relocated to the arena in Mount Othrys, since they have expanded the arena and made 2 more arenas with luxury living quarters. How do I know that? Well, I am a goddess after all, and I can be in many places at any time. (WIP) Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Icy Dictator Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page